That's what you call a family
by Racerchick
Summary: Racetrack Higgins is facing his past. With the help of his sister, Ace, and the rest of the newsies can he finally figure out what family really is?
1. The beginning

"Racetrack, tell us your story. You've heard all of ours. How did you'se and Ace come to livin' on the streets?" asked a young boy no older than ten. Racetrack looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"I'se don't wanna bring up any bad memories. Maybe later." he said and walked out of the room turning down a hand of poker, something he never did. He walked out side to the hot muggy air and waited for his sister to show up after work. Somehow the world seemed smaller to him now than it ever did before. Everything was messed up.

Within ten minutes he saw a young girl heading toward him. She was about 5'6", barely shorter than Race. Her brown hair came down to her mid back and was tied back in braids. She had deep brown eyes that gave her the perfect puppy dog face when she wanted her way. As she neared Racetrack noticed she was sporting a bruise on her face and a cut on her arm.

"What happened?!" he cried.

"Nothin' it's just a cut Race."

"It ain't nothin' and you'se know it." he said taking her arm and looking at it. She pulled away as if saying she didn't need his help all the time that she was old enough to take care of herself. Racetrack looked into her eyes and could see she'd been crying. He brought her gently into a hug. "Let's go inside I'se need your help ta tell a story to da guys."

With a newly formed smile the two kids entered the lodging house and went to the bunk all the newsies were gathered around. Two of the younger kids sat on the floor waiting for Racetrack to say something.

"I'se don't know if any 'a you'se know this but me and Ace weren't always orphans. Once long ago we had parents and a nudder sistah to…" he began gaining the interest of all the newsies.


	2. Goodbye mommy

"Nathan, come here sweetie." called a women from her bed to a young boy on the opposite side of the room. The boy looked up as if to as 'me'? Slowly he crossed the room to listen to his mother's shaky voice.

"Yes mommy?" he asked timidly. He was a small boy only about seven years old. His brown eyes were filled with uncried tears and his hair, dark brown, fell naturally over his head.

"Sweetie can you do mommy a favor…I'm not going to be around much longer and I want to know that your in good hands. Now I know you're not fond of your uncle but he's agreed to take you and the girls in. I need you to watch after Amy and Carrie, can you do that for me? Nathan…" she paused and looked at the boy whose face was now stained with tears and stroked his hair.

"Mommy don't talk like that. You're going to be fine!" he said forcefully as if he wanted to make it true. His mother smiled at her boy knowing that she'd been dying for weeks even months.

"Nathan if I do pass on will you promise me that you and the girls with live with your uncle Thames?"

"I promise." the young boy said solemnly. He hung his head as he thought of living with his uncle. Uncle Thames was the closest thing Nathan, Amy and Carrie had to a father. There father, who was always gone on business, had dies recently. Thames was, however, a horrid drunk and often beat Nathan behind his mother's back. But if his mother wanted them to live there he would.

"Thank you my sweet boy." she coughed faintly and laid her head down and closed her eyes for the last time. The Doctor took her pulse and slowly shook his head.

"Mommy…Mommy wake up please! Wake up mommy please wake up! Don't leave us alone please mommy!" cried Nathan, his eyes were now swollen and red. His nanny entered the room and led him out of it. "MOMMY!!" he cried one last time. The nanny took him upstairs and prepared him for bed. Nathan lay in bed that night and cried until he was so exhausted he fell asleep, about 4:00 am.

When he woke the next day Uncle Thames was there ready to take the children to his house. Nathan and his sister's were ready by noon and at 1:00 the group left to catch the trolly. It was a twenty minuted ride from one house to the other. Amy sniffled the whole way and Nathan tried to comfort her to no avail.

"Natey, shut her up!" said Uncle Thames as they got off the tolley. Nathan hated being called Natey by anyone but his mother.

"I'm trying. She's sad." Nathan replied. Amy was the youngest at about four years of age followed by Carrie who had just turned six and finally seven year old Nathan. Uncle Thames turned around and looked Nathan in the eye.

"Look, I told your mother you were welcome in my home I didn't say you'd be staying there. And boy trust me any wise cracks and you'll be out of my house once and for all got it?!" he yelled pushing Nathan forward a little.

"Come on Amy lets go, it'll be fine." he said retaking her hand and pulling her along. They turned the block and came face to face with their new home. The house was three times bigger than their old home and took up the whole block. It was white and was surrounded by an iron gate and fence. The windows were freshly cleaned and it looked as if they were outlined in gold. There were gardeners in the yard and as children passed by they couldn't help but stop and stare.

"This is our house?!" exclaimed Carrie in a shocked tone. Nathan nudged her to shut up.

"Yep sweet heart this is your new home. Alright all of ya com on lets get inside." he said and headed up the walk followed by the children. As they entered three women stepped up waiting for orders. "Ashley this is Amy, Elaina this is Carrie and Sandra this is Nathan please take them to their rooms thank you."

"Wait who are they?" asked Nathan in alarm.

"These are your new nannies!" yelled Uncle Thames as if Nathan were stupid. He then turned and headed toward his office as the three nannies whisked the children off in different directions. The girls were headed up stairs while Nathan was forced down stairs. After about ten minutes his uncle appeared in his room.

"Sandra go upstairs and await further instructions." Nathan could see that he was drunk as a skunk. "Com here boy!" he yelled. Nathan stood up and slowly crossed the room. His uncle took a near by belt and turned Nathan over and whooped him to near tears.

Nathan was determined to never cry from his beatings a long time ago. Uncle Thames just didn't seem impressed by his courage and wanted to make the young boy cry. Finally by sheer luck or by chance Uncle Thames was called away to business leaving Nathan alone and in pain.


	3. A new life

Over the next year Nathan grew stronger and smarter. Soon he figured out that whenever Uncle Thames failed on a business deal he'd get drunk. When he was drunk he beat Nathan. Finally Nathan found out how to escape. There was a small door near Thames office. When it sounded bad for business Nathan would hightail it out of there and head for the racetracks. Nathan didn't always make it out though, at first his uncle kept catching him and would drag him back to his room kicking and screaming. After about a month Nathan was quicker and got out more and more.

When Nathan did get out and went to the tracks he normally spent his uncle's money betting on horses. Uncle Thames was too thick to figure out that the reason he was missing money was because Nathan was swiping it. Nathan's treatment was going down hill but he wanted to keep his mother's promise. One day, however, he nearly broke it.

It'd been a good day at the tracks he'd won a great bundle of money to put away for Amy and Carrie's future. As he entered the house he heard a scream erupt from upstairs. In a flash he ran to the girl's room to find Amy on the floor breathing hard. He'd hit her in the stomach.

"Stop it let her go!" he yelled launching himself at his uncle who was ten times as big as him. Despite the size Nathan knocked Thames over and away from Amy.

"You BRAT!! I'm done with you get out of this house NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Reaching out he grabbed Nathan by the collar and threw him down the stairs and out of the house. Nathan wasn't about to give up he ran at the door screaming and yelling as loud as he could.

"AMY, CARRIE!!!!" he yelled. Suddenly the door opened back up and he fell in.

"Stop your bawling!" barked Uncle Thames pushing him aside.

Amy ran to her brother and cried in his arms. Nathan brought the young girl into a hug and rubbed her back. _How many times has he beat Amy? Does he beat her when I sneak out? How could I have let this happen?_ His thoughts raced around his head and he felt it would explode.

"It'll be fine Amy don't worry. We'll be fine." he soothed trying to make her stop crying, like the first day they came to live with their uncle.

Over the next few weeks Nathan and Amy spent as much time together as possible. Carrie stayed with Uncle Thames more often as well watching him do his business and studying him. Nathan would take Amy out with him when he went to the racetracks and he'd let her bet with him. He became much more of a father to Amy than anyone could have imagined of an eight year old.

* * *

The day that Nathan's life as child ended started out more or less as normal as it could. He and Amy disappeared and headed to the tracks. They bet on the fifth horse, Goliath, and won. On the way home Nathan let his sister buy a paper from a boy of about nine to ten years of age.

"Thanks." Amy said. The paper boy looked at her and then to her brother.

"I'se knows you'se. Both of you'se. Did ya just come from da tracks?" he inquired.

"Yes. Why?" asked Nathan taking his sister by the shoulder.

"No reason. Da name's Blink, Kid Blink on account of I ain't got sight in dis here eye." he said pointing to his patch.

"Hi Blink. Do you go to school?" asked Amy.

"No I'se too busy workin' do you'se?" he asked.

"No our uncle feels that we don't deserve to learn anything. My sister Carrie goes to school with private tutors." said Nathan. "Say would you like to come over and play?" he asked noticing that Blink didn't have any papers left.

"Shoah! Why not?" he said and the group of three headed off toward the house. As they rounded the corner a horror filled sight filled Nathan's eyes. The house was blazing with fire.

"Amy stay here with Blink." he yelled as he ran into the house to find Carrie. Smoke filled his lungs as soon as he'd took two steps into the engulfed house. He turned around to see Blink having to hold Amy back as she was trying to help Nathan. Another boy arrived to help Blink hold her back He shook his head, he was wasting time. Taking the stairs two at a time he ran to her room. She was lying on the floor with a cut on her head from falling and hitting it on the side of the bookshelf. Nathan scooped her up and started back down the stairs but they were gone with the fire.

He retreated back to her room and went to the window. There were bushes on the side of the house he could jump into and not kill himself. Out of nowhere his uncle barged in and grabbed both children. Thames ran to the front on the house and threw Nathan out the window then he jumped out holding Carrie in his arms. Nathan hit the bushes and rolled. Thames and Carrie weren't that lucky; he'd miscalculated and landed on the concrete. Thames died instantly; Carrie was dead before the fire had even started.

Amy had broken free of the boys grasps and was running like a mad man toward her brother. He sat up and winced in pain as she hugged him. The two boys followed Amy to make sure he was alright.

"Thanks for watching after my sister Blink and…" he trailed off as he looked at the other boy.

"Da name's Kelly, Jack Kelly and it was no problem really. And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Nathan and this is my sister Amy. I'd introduce you to Carrie but she's…"

"Don't worry 'bout it. So do you'se two have a place ta stay da night?" Jack asked.

"No not really. This was our home, our hellhole of a home but our home. You see our real mother and father died and now so has our uncle." explained Nathan.

"Now you'se do. You'se can stay with the newsies of New York tonight."

"Really…what about Amy? I can't have her staying with a bunch of boys."

"Let's see well we'se can make a room just for Amy." said Jack. Nathan looked at his sister who nodded apprehensively and agreed that they'd stay with the newsies.


	4. Newbie Newsie

The four kids headed away from the house. Nathan and Amy looked back one last time of the last home they'd known. The two newsies led them through the streets of New York.

"Amy we've got to keep moving." said Nathan as she stopped near a restaurant.

"I'm hungry Nathan." she said. Nathan suddenly realized that it'd been almost six hours since they'd last eaten.

"Guys you want lunch I'm buying."

"Shoah!" they said in union. The kids entered Tibby's for some well deserved food. After each had eaten their fill they resumed the walk. Along the way they met up with different newsies. There was Boots, Specs, Dutchy, Mush, Snipeshooter and Crutchy.

Nathan was getting worried that the boys were just going to mug them when they finally came to a building with 'Newsie Lodging House' on a sign on the side.

"This is where you live?" asked Nathan in shock.

"Yeah, you'se got a problem wit it?" asked Jack. Nathan shook his head. Jack entered the building followed by Nathan and Amy with Blink bringing up the rear.

"Kloppman we'se got some newbies. Dis is Nathan and his younger sistah Amy." said Blink to an older gentleman behind a desk.

"Are they going to be newsies?" he asked the group. Nathan hung his head deep in thought.

"I don't know sir. May we have the night to think about it please?"

"Sure young man," he turned to face Amy, "well aren't you the cutest little thing I've seen around here for a long time. Did you say your name was Amy?"

"Yes sir." she replied softly.

"Well Amy have I got a job for you. See I have this puppy right here got dropped off this morning. Would you take care of her 'till I can find her a home?"

"Natey can I please?!" she pleaded smiling and showing off her puppy face.

"Sure." he replied. She took the puppy gratefully from Kloppman and sat in the corner to play with it. Nathan smiled at her, it was the first time she'd smiled since their mother had died.

"Natey…"

"Jack please don't call me Natey. My mother and sister are the only ones who call me Natey."

"Okay sorry. So how did you sistah come by dat bruise?" Jack asked looking at Amy's eye.

"Our Uncle."

"Well you'se don't hafta worry no more 'bout Amy bein' beat up on by any adult. We'll protect her like she was our own sistah."

"Thanks Jack." said Nathan as he watched his sister play with the puppy. In less than two months they'd lost their mother, father, sister and uncle. Nathan was never going to lose Amy.

* * *

By 9 or so almost every newsie had returned to their "home". As they walked in and laid eyes on Amy they gasped and stared until Jack explained. After a while two boys about Amy's age went over to play. Amy recognized these boys as Boots and Snipeshooter.

"Hi." she said being polite.

"How's ya doin'?" asked Boots.

"Oh, I'm fine. How did work go today?"

"Good me an' Snipes here sold out early."

"What's some goil doin' here why don'cha go home ta ya mudder?!" Snipes asked while playfully shoving her forgetting all about her past and how she'd come to be here.

Amy turned and faced Snipeshooter glaring evilly. Without warning she pounced on him and started pounding his face into the floor. Snipe didn't know whether to hit back or not after all she was a girl. Finally Blink noticed the brawl and pulled Amy off of Snipeshooter.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother!" she cried. Her face was red and tears were filling her eyes.

"What happened?!" asked Nathan.

"I'se told her ta go ta her mudders but I'se forgot her history. I'se real sorry." said Snipeshooter.

"Looks like Snipe got more damage than Amy did. She's a natural born newsie." laughed Jack.

"So…how hard is it to be a newsie?" asked Nathan.


	5. Missing

"Rise and shine boys." called Amy, Kloppman had let her wake the newsies that morning. "Jack, Boots, Blink, Mush wake up!" she said running around banging a metal can with a spoon, causing a loud racket.

"Nathan shut her up!" yelled Skittery, a boy only no older than Jack.

"Oh just wake up you lazy newsie!" yelled Amy.

"Alright, alright we'se up now get out so we'se can change." said Jack. Amy skipped down the stairs having done her job.

"Is she always dis perky?!" asked Mush.

"Unfortunately."

The newsies slowly rolled out of bed and began getting dressed. Baths, hair combing and shaving if necessary was all in preparation to sell papes. As they ran downstairs Nathan made sure that Kloppman would watch Amy and ran outside after the others.

It was about a four to five block walk from the lodging house to the circulation center. As the boys rounded the corner Jack was finishing telling Nathan all about being a newsie. The gates finally opened and the boys formed a line to buy their papes. Nathan dug through his pockets and decided on how much to buy.

"50 papes please." he said, as he paid the man a stack of papers were shoved under the window to him. He decided to sell at the racetracks figuring that he could bet and sell at the same time.

Around noon he was out of papers and had won $2 betting. He decided he'd better not push his luck and started heading back. Along the way he met up with Blink and Mush.

"So how'd ya do on your foirst day?"

"I sold out Blink."

"When?"

"Around noon, say Mush…who's that?" Nathan asked pointing to a guy down the street leading a young girl in front of him."

"Dat's Synder. He's da warden at da refuge, da kid jail." he explained. "You'se bettah keep a good eye on Amy. You'se nevah know when he's gonna arrest a kid for no good reason."

The boys walked back to the lodging house. Amy and Boots were trying to teach the puppy to roll over while Snipeshooter was watching debating whether to go over and talk to her or not. Kloppman could be heard making lunch for the newsies. Nathan looked at Snipe and then at Amy and Boots.

"Snipe come here." he called, Snipeshooter walked over slowly. "You know if you don't say anything about our mother and be nice she won't jump you." Snipeshooter thought this over and decided to be brave and headed over to the two kids.

"Hey. Sorry for da 'udder night. I'se didn't mean ta talk 'bout ya mudder like dat. Can you'se forgive me?"

"Yeah wanna play?!"

"Shoah." Snipe said and happily sat down.

After a minute the puppy ran out of the house followed by the three kids. Nathan looked up in alarm as his sister disappeared outside.

"Don't worry, Boots an' Snipe won't let her get hurt." said Blink reassuringly. Nathan sat down believing him.

The kids chased the dog for a good twenty minutes until it started to cross the Brooklyn Bridge.

"We'se can't go ovah dere." Boots said stopping Amy.

"Why?"

"Dat's Brooklyn, Spot Colon's territory. He's da meanest, toughest newsie evah." Boots exclaimes.

"Babies! Come on!" she cried and began running across the bridge.

"You'se go get help I'll get her." Snipeshooter yelled taking off after Amy. "Amy stop wait up!" he yelled but she just kept running.

The chase kept going for another four miles until Amy ran into and knocked over a boy. He was small for his age, about the same as Nathan. His eyes were a cool sapphire blue and his dirty blonde hair fell into them. Amy looked upon the cold face of Spot Colon.

"Who are you'se?" 

"I'm Amy Higgins. And you?"

"Spot Colon." he said expecting her to shake in fear. But she just looked into his eyes with a blank stare. By now Snipeshooter had caught up with Amy.

"Amy, we'se gotta go dis is Spot Colon."

"I know, I just don't see why everyone's so scared of him!" she said forcefully.

"What do you'se know you're just a goil." Spot said.

"So what! Girls can do just as much if not more than boys. Hey Spot wanna help us catch that dog? That is if your man enough."

"Nope I'se don't help goils especially ones dat need ta be wit dere mudders!"

Without warning Amy leapt on Spot and was kicking and scratching Spot. Quicker than Snipeshooter was the other night Spot pushed her off and smacked her in the stomach.

"What da hell was dat?!" he yelled.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother!!" Amy took off running after the dog again followed by Snipeshooter and Spot. They ran until they reached the docks at which point the dog stop before jumping in the water.

"You'se know what for a goil you'se a pretty fast runner. Almost as fast as Kingsly, my runner, I'se tink I'se gonna call you'se Ace. Kay?"

"Sure!"

"Come on let's get da dog it ain't got no where's ta go." said Spot. The three kids ran toward the dog certain they'd catch him. As the dog tried to run Snipeshooter caught hold of it.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Here Ace…Ace?" he asked noticing for the first time that she was no longer there.

"HELP!" Ace screamed from the water. "Help I can't swim!"

"Snipeshooter get help!" yelled Spot diving into the water. He quickly swam over to Ace despite the bitter cold of February. "Ace don't worry I'se got'cha. Don'cha worry." he said trying to calm her down. She grabbed hold of his arm for dear life and the two of them started the slow trip back to the docks. They headed to a small rope latter hanging off the side and with a boost Spot pushed Ace up the latter and followed her out of the water.

She was pale from the cold waters and soaked to the skin. Spot knew that he had to get her someplace warm and fast. Effortlessly her scooped her up and ran down the streets. He dodged big crowds by skipping through alleys and finally came to an old building serving as the Brooklyn boarding house.

He sprinted up the stairs laid her in his bed and covered her with blankets to keep her warm. She shivered and tossed and turned a little. Spot headed down the stairs to find his runner, Kingsly.

"King…I'se need you'se ta go get somethin' for me. Go get some hot soup or somethin' warm quick!" in a flash the boys was gone. "Goliath don't let any Manhattan newsies come here got it?! Ace needs rest!" he yelled.

"Got it boss!" Goliath replied and took two scouts on patrol with him. Spot went back upstairs to check on the only person to ever get a punch in on him.

"You'll be fine." he said trying to dry her hair.


	6. Mistaken Identity

"She's where?!" cried Jack.

"Brooklyn wit Spot!" panted Boots.

"Boots stay here. Come on guys we'se gotta go get her and Snipe." he said running out the door followed by Mush, Blink, Nathan, Specs, Dutchy and Skittery. They were almost to the bridge when Snipeshooter came tearing down the street.

"Snipe! Where's Amy?" asked Nathan.

"She fell in da water. Spot jumped in ta help her. He sent me ta get help."

"Go home and rest." said Jack and Snipeshooter disappeared around the corner.

"Whose Spot?"

"Only da roughest, toughest newsie out dere." said Blink

With that the newsies ran across the bridge. They headed for the dock first. They came upon an old fisherman's dock rotting on the sides. Old fishing nets were thrown everywhere but Spot and Amy were nowhere to be found. The boys headed to the Brooklyn boarding house looking for Spot.

"Hey you!!" yelled Jack along the way at two newsies across the street.

"What?" asked Goliath, his name speaking entirely for itself.

"You'se seen Spot Conlon or a young goil named Amy?" he asked.

"Nope. Spot hasn't come back yet an' we'se don't have goil newsies here!" he said.

"Ya shoah?" asked Mush.

"Yeah I'se shoah!"

"Could we look in the boarding house?" Nathan questioned. Goliath seemed to be losing his patience with the Manhattan newsies and he grunted like a cave man. He looked to his friends Black-Smith and Breaker and nodded. The two newsies stepped forward with fists raised ready to soak the Manhattan newsies.

"No! Now git outta here befoah I'se soak ya!!" he yelled and jumped forward as if he was gonna take them all on at once.

"I'se sorry Nathan but we'se gotta go back. You'se don't mess with Brooklyn newsies this big especially on their territory." Jack said solemnly and turned the group around and headed back over the bridge.

"When they got back it was after dark and most newsies were hitting the hay. The group tried to sleep but most stayed awake worrying about a girl they hardly knew. Nathan kept thinking that he'd lost his whole family in two months.

* * *

Back in Brooklyn Ace was waking up from her long sleep.

"Spot? What happened?"

"You'se fell in da water."

"I did?"

"Yeah, don'cha remember?"

"Not really. Where am I? Where's my brother?"

"You'se got a brudder!"

"Yeah, Nathan."

"He's probably in Manhattan wit Jack an dem udders. Before you'se go back ta dem you'se gotta get bettah. Now eat." said Spot pointing at some soup on the box beside her. "Oh an' your dress is soakin' wet so if you'se wanna change we'se can find ya some warmer clothes."

"Yeah sure." she said sitting up to eat. Spot walked over to a hamper and picked out some small boys clothes.

"They ain't goil clothes but deh's all we'se got." he said presenting the trousers to the young girl.

"They'll be fine." she said.

* * *

It was four weeks before Ace could walk without shaking. By then she'd picked up "newsie" talk and was selling papers like a pro. She continued to wear the trousers Spot had given here even though they were two sizes too big and she'd inherited a black caddy hat from Frost-bite.

"Ace, I'se tink it's time we'se took ya home. Pack up an' I'se gonna take ya home." Spot said one day at breakfast.

"I'se don't wanna go so soon. I'se like it here."

"We'se don't have a choice, Nathan must be worried 'bout ya and I'se ain't gonna get me ass kicked by any Manhattan newsies for kidnappin'!" he spat watching her. "Now go pack."

She stomped up the stairs and could be heard stomping around the room collecting her stuff. When she made her reappearance she carried a pillowcase with her clothes in it. Her hair, now only down to her shoulders, was tied back in two braids and was hidden by the black hat on her head.

"I'se ready Spot." she said reluctantly.

Before they left they stopped and bought papers to sell on the way their so that neither lost a day of selling to travel to Manhattan. By the time they'd reached the bridge Ace had sold out and Spot had three papes left. They crossed with no real event but as soon as they touched Manhattan soil they were spotted.

Mush noticed Spot crossing with what he thought was a boy and ran to find Jack and Racetrack, also known as Nathan. Jack was near the town square selling his last two papers and Race was talking to him.

"Jack, Conlon's on our territory wit some kid." Mush reported.

"Let's get 'um" said Jack heading to the bridge. Specs, Dutchy and Blink joined them on the way. As they rounded the corner they looked as Spot playfully pushed the kid who hit back.

"Da kids probably a Spot in trainin'," said Race, "let's soak 'em."

"We can't. Da udder kid's no older dan four or five." said Dutchy.

"Snipe…" said Jack as Snipeshooter came into view. "Go ovah an' see what Spot wants. We'se got ya back." Snipe walked across the street and stopped infront of Spot and Ace.

"Jack wants ta know what you'se want."

"I'se returning Ace to 'em." Spot said pointing at his partner. Snipe looked closer at the kid to realize that it was Ace.

"Ace!" Snipeshooter exclaimed punching her softly in the shoulder. Ace punched him back. "Boy has Race been worried 'bout you'se."

"Race?"

"Race…Racetrack, ya brudder."

"Nathan got a nickname!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Ace I'se gotta head back befoah I'se meet up wit any udder newsies. Drop by any time you'se in da neighborhood." Spot said spit shaking with Ace then turning to leave. Snipeshooter started walking back to the others.

"Snipe…race ya!" she yelled. Snipeshooter took off running followed closely by Ace who was gaining fast.

"Look at dat Jack da kid's chasin' Snipe." said Race.

"Race…you'se take 'em on you'se smaller." said Jack. Racetrack stepped out in front of Snipe who ran past slowing down now remembering why he was here. Grabbing Ace by the arm as she ran by Race pulled and knocked her down.

"Race!" Snipe yelled.

"I'se not gonna let any Brooklyn newsies chase Manhattan newsies. Not aftah wat de did ta me sistah!"

"Race, calm down. Ya sistah ain't dead or nothin'." said the kid Race had just knocked down.

"What?! How da you'se know?"

"Race it's me…Amy."


	7. The Refuge

Racetrack paces the floor of the lodging house in a circle.

"You'se gonna wear a hole in da floor. Why are ya pacin' any ways?" asked Blink.

"I'se don't know!" he yelled.

"Race relax. I'se be she's da same goil she was befoah she left." said Mush.

Race looked worried. He'd never thought his sister would ever get caught up with Brooklyn newsies. Upstairs Boots and Snipe were playing with Amy as if she'd never been gone.

"Ace wat was it like? Livin' wit Spot I'se mean." asked Boots.

"Nothin' too excitin'. Spots really cool."

"Wat d'he do? D'he beat ya up?" asked Snipe.

"No way. He'se like me udder brudder." she said. Her smile faded slightly. "Why is Race so mad? Did I'se do somethin' wrong?"

"Naw, he'se just got his suspenders in a knot." Boots reassured her. "Come on lets go outside if'n Race'll let ya!" he cried running downstairs.

"I'se gonna get'cha for dat Boot!" she yelled in pursuit of the boy. Downstairs Boots took cover behind an older newsie. "Come on ya baby! Fight like a man…newsies." she corrected herself.

"Settle down you'se two." said Jack.

"Race…are ya mad at me for some reason" Ace asked timidly.

Racetrack faced his younger sister and looked her square in the eyes. Her black eye was nearly gone now and her face showed this innocence that Race hoped she'd never lose. Her light brown eyes reminded him of their mother. She smiled slightly, afraid of his answer.

"I'se can't get mad at'cha, you'se me sistah." he said smiling. She ran to him and gave him a hug, one he thought he'd never get again. "I heard, you'se learned ta sell papes in Brooklyn."

"Yep. Spot says I'se a natural." she smiled at her answer.

"So ya wanna come wit me tomorrow ta sell?"

"Shoah do!" she jumped with joy. "If we'se stay in Manhattan…can we'se go play…outside?" she asked more for herself than Boots or Snipe.

"I'll even go wit 'um." Said Blink.

"Fine, but no more swimin' in February!"

"Fine." Ace compromised and continued her chase of Boots followed by Snipe and Blink.

"Like I'se said she's da same." said Mush.

* * *

The four newsies ran through Manhattan; finally Boots stopped in front of a big red bricked building. Bars were resting upon the window and the small yard was patrolled by police.

"Wat is dis place?" asked Ace.

"Da refuge. Dis is da kid jail. Don't any of you'se evah come down here again! Warden Snyder'll arrest ya for anythin'!" Blink explained pushing the kids away from the building.

"Wasn't Cowboy here once?" stated Snipe.

"Yeah, so don't evah tell Snyder his real name sides Cowboy got it?"

Boots seemed determined to see this "scary" warden and started throwing rocks at the building.

"Boots stop it. Da warden'll hear!" yelled Blink. Too late whistles erupted out of no where and cops started running at the four kids. "Run!" yelled Blink pushing the kids forward.

The four kids tore down the street after street trying to ditch the bulls. Within four blocks they thought they'd lost over half of them. They thought wrong as they reappeared on horses.

"Ace you'se da fastest split off an go get Cowboy. Meet at da bridge." Blink said to her quickly. She nodded her head and split form the group unnoticed.

Ace ran down alley after alley and finally ended up at the lodging house. She sprinted inside and skid to a stop in front of Jack.

"Boots, Snipe and Blink are in trouble…Bulls! Meet at da bridge." she spat out quickly and began breathing quickly trying to catch her breath.


	8. War and Casualties

"Let's go. You'se stay here Ace." he added. Within a minute the building was empty with the exception of Kloppman, Ace and another girl Ace didn't know. She walked over and tried to make conversation.

"Hi, I'se Ace. Wat's your name?

"Friends call me Dice."

"Wanna go watch a fight?"

"Shoah, but Jack told ya ta stay here."

"That'd mean I'se a listener. I'll let ya in on a secret, I ain't a listener." Ace answered grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

Like Ace, Dice had short hair covered by a caddy hat and donned boy trousers making running quick and easy. Dice showed Amy some shortcuts and the two girls beat the others to the bridge.

"We'se gotta hide so dey don't see us." said Ace. Dice nodded her head in agreement and the two girls ducked behind a broken wagon as three newsies rounded the corner. Blink, Boots and Snipe were panting heavily and sweat poured down their faces. Cops were closing in on their tails. Soon one cop overtook Blink and knocked him down while a foot officer came up and started hitting Blink with his night stick.

"BLINK!" yelled Ace. A couple seconds later the rest of the newsies ran around the corner. Cops looked around as they were suddenly out numbered by kids. Boots and Snipe ran toward the wagon for cover to find the two girls. They ducked down and continued to watch the fight.

Ace's eyes found her brother, he was fighting a cop off of Blink who was lying motionless in the street. Mush pushed a cop off his horse and kicked another below the belt. Jack had most of the cops running after him as he took off. About ten of the thirty cops remained. Racetrack was clobbered in the head with a night stick and kicked by a cop he'd been hitting.

Ace couldn't take it any more. She jumped up and ran to her brothers aid. In one swift move she had the cops night stick and was using it against him. The cop fled in fear leaving Race alone.

The police wagon had showed up and boys were being pushed in right and left. Ace made a break for it trying to release them.

"Not this time kid." growled a cop as he grabbed the young girl and wrestled her to the ground. She struggled for her freedom to no avail. Seeing the plight of their friend the three kids left their hiding to help Ace out.

"Git off 'a her!" yelled Snipe. Dice grabbed the cops hair and pulled with all her might. Boots began hitting and kicking the cop who finally got up off of the girl. Ace then joined the three chasing him off. The kids ran to the cart and threw opent he door releasing 15 newsies.

War between the newsies and cops continued until after dark. By then most newsies had either been rounded up by the cops or were too hurt to fight any cops off. Jack finally reappeared without any cops and called a retreat. Newsies scattered every which way trying to out run cops.

Ace, Boots, Snipe and Dice ran down five alleys and beat most newsies back. From the fight the newsies had lost ten of the forty or so fighters.

Jack rushed in fuming. He paced the room and came to rest by the four youngest newsies.

"What happened ta make dat many cops chase you'se?!" he yelled. The four kids cowered in fear. They looked from one to another afraid to tell the truth. "Well…I wanna know da truth. This stunt caused us ta lose newsies ta da refuge and Blink was beat so bad he can't even walk! So spit it out."

"It was me own fault Jack." came a timid voice. Shaking Boots stepped forward to admit his wrong. "I'se wanted ta see da warden. I'se real sorry. If ya wanna throw me out I'll go get me stuff." he said taking a step upstairs.

"I ain't gonna throw ya out. Don't let me evah catch any of you'se near da refuge again EVAH!" he yelled stomping his foot down. Jack stormed out of the room leaving the younger newsies scared to move. Racetrack crossed the room and grabbed his sister by the shoulders and walked her outside.

"Do ya know how lucky you'se was not gettin' caught taday?! Wat? Do ya'se wanna be in jail?!" he yelled. A tear rolled down her cheek and she fell to her knees. Race bent down and effortlessly picked her up. Sitting down on a wooden crate near by he set her on his lap. "Wat's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'se miss…mommy." She said. Race looked at his sister. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_ he thought. He brought her into a hug and tried to tell her that mom was looking down from heaven on them.

"Mom's smilin' at us bein' tagether again. And she's proud of us stickin' tagether too." he said.

"Really?"

"Ya bet. Know who else is up dere? Carrie an' Gran an' Gramps." he said. She smiled faintly, wiping tears out of her eyes. Race felt into his pockets for some money. "Come on let's go get some ice cream I'se treatin'."

Ace jumped up and began down the road followed by Racetrack. Brother and sister finally reunited ready to face the world.

* * *

Dat's such a sweet story!" laughed Snitch.

"Shut up Snitch. I'se wanna hear the rest of da story!" yelled Tumbler. He turned to face Race and Ace hoping they'd continue tonight.

"Tumbler, ain't it passed your bedtime?" Snitch asked pushing him out of the way.

"Leave him alone." Said Skittery shoving Snitch off the bed.

"Sorry guys but it's gettin' late an' I'se wanna be awake when I'se sellin' papes tomorrow. Da rest of da story'll have ta wait 'till tomorrow." said Race as he headed to the boys bunks. With a room rull of groans the boys followed suit leaving the girls to get ready for bed.

"Ace is all dat true?" asked a young newsies called Rabbit.

"Yeah, even ask Dice. It's all true." she said. Rabbit looked over at Dice who nodded her head to show it was indeed true.

The girls bunks were somewhat less crowded than the boys but was much smaller as well. Ace walked to her bunk and sat down. Thinking back on all her good times with Race made her smile. She'd nearly forgotten what had happened the first couple of years they were here. She yawned and lay on top of the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Old Friends

Birds flew from window to window singing their wake up song to the newsies. Ace rolled out of bed and headed to the wash room. After pulling her hair back in her usual braids and pulling on her trousers she started down the stairs. Racetrack was sitting in the lobby staring out the window. Slowly Ace crossed the room and sat down next to him thinking about where she'd eat breakfast that morning.

"What's on your mind? You'se look down."

"I'se just thinkin' what a life dis has been for ya. You'se should be livin' the life 'a luxury not da life of a newsie." he said standing up and looking at her. She'd been so young when they arrived here that she'd been ecstatic about joining the newsies.

"Race, I'se love bein' a newsie and I'se wouldn't change it for da world! Don't you get ta thinkin' dat me life has been bad. It hasn't." she said looking back at him with eyes of comfort.

"Maybe it's time you'se got a job at da laundry or a bakery. You'se don't need ta be a newsie for ya whole life."

"If I'se wanna be a newsie for me whole life then I will and you'se can't do nothin' ta stop me!" she cried slugging Race in the arm. Ace stood up and walked to the door and down the stairs. She turned up the street and walked toward Tibby's to get some breakfast as normal. Race ran to catch up with her.

"Listen to me. I'se promise mom dat I would take care 'a ya. I'se intend ta keep dat promise but dat means dat you'se can't be a newsie anymore. You'se need a good job dat has a steady income like a laundry or a factory."

"I'se ain't gonna work at a factory. Get dat through ya thick head." she spat at him angrily and stormed off. Race shook his head as he watched his sister declare her independence. He couldn't do much but smile and be proud that he'd raised such a strong willed girl.

* * *

Racetrack returned to the lodging house after a long day of selling to find most of the newsies sitting around waiting for him to continue the story. Tumbler, the youngest newsie there, was pushed forward to ask Race to continue his tale.

"Where's Ace?"

"She ain't come back yet but I'se seen her on da way home an' she had one ta two papes left ta sell. She should be home soon." Tumbler informed Race. Race sat down on a crate and stared at the young newsies gathered around to hear the story. Within a minute Ace entered the room to find the newsies young and old gathered around Race waiting for a story. She giggled inside of herself at the funny faces some of them had as they tried to pretend they didn't care for the story.

"What ya doin' Race?"

"Waitin' for ya ta get home so we'se can finish da rest 'a da story." said Tumbler pulling her toward the group of newsies. Ace smiled at the younger ones and looked at her brother who nodded at her. She found a seat and began telling the story again.

* * *

Weeks turned into months which turned into years for the Higgins family. Most of the newsies that had been captured had been released or had escaped. Blink was terrified to go past the refuge alone and the younger newsies had grown more skilled in their evasions of the cops.

Ace was a skilled newsie and was outselling her brother twofold. It had been a while since Ace had made the long journey to visit her good friend Spot Conlon. Most of her friends were terrified of the young newsie to the point of tears. To Ace Spot was just another newsie, not too scary but not too kind.

After about four years after she'd become a newsie Ace decided she needed to pay a visit to her good friend Spot and his band of marble shooting newsies.

"No way am I gonna let me sistah walk across da Brooklyn Bridge to visit Spot Conlon!" yelled Racetrack when she brought the subject up at dinner one night.

"Why not? It ain't like you'se gotta go ovah dere wit me." she said.

"Spot Conlon is da toughest newsie out dere and you'se me sistah so you'se gonna do wat I'se say!"

"No I'se don't gotta do wat you'se say! If you'se so worried 'bout me goin' alone den why don' ya just come wit me?!" she cried standing up and staring him strait in the face.

"Are ya kiddin' me! Ya ain't gonna go see Spot Conlon! Dat's final." he yelled standing up giving him the one inch difference in height.

"You'se is startin' ta sound more like Uncle Thames everyday!" she cried running out of the room. Racetrack sat back down signing. He'd tried so hard to not become overbearing like his uncle used to be. Rubbing his head he stood up and followed his sister up the stairs of the lodging house.

"You'se right. Spot Conlon is ya friend and he did save ya when you'se was younger. You'se can go ta Brooklyn but I'se want ya home befoah dark got it?!" he said bluntly.

"Shoah whatevah gets me ovah dere." she said giving him a hug. The next day after she'd picked up some papers to sell along the way she hiked up to the Brooklyn Bridge. As she started her journey over the bridge she thought back on all the good times she'd had with Boots and Snipe running past this bridge but never going over the bridge.

It took about five minutes to cross the bridge but Ace skipped the whole way excited to finally get to visit her friend Spot. As she stepped off the bridge she was confronted by two newsies twice the size of the biggest Manhattan newsies. Ace looked up at the newsies with a slight smile on her face.

"So Goliath, Black-Smith how's life been treatin' you'se? Where's Spot?" she asked walking up to them with no fear. The two newsies moved closer to the girl. After a minute Goliath extended his had out in the traditional spit shake. Ace spit in her hand and returned the action.

"Good ta see ya again Ace. No more swimmin' I presume." laughed Goliath. The three newsies headed down the streets of Brooklyn saying hi to all the newsies until they met up with Spot.


	10. Skittery's secret

_A.N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I've been looking for inspiration and some good night sleep. School's getting pretty tough but I think the next chapter will be up either this weekend or next. enjoy_

* * *

The three newsies headed around the bend. They came upon a dilapidated wharf, a one time fisher's haven. Moss was creeping up the sides and old equipment lay forgotten, strewn everywhere. Crates clutter the dock serving as chairs and gambling tables. Newsies were jumping off the dock into the refreshing water below. To the average passerby the dock was nearly invisible, forgotten to the world when the fishermen left and that's how the newsies liked it.

As the small group waltzed up to the dock many took notice of Ace. It was true that she wore pants instead of a skirt and had bruises and cuts on her face but there was no denying she was becoming a radiant young women. Racetrack often said she was as radiant as their mother was sometimes more so. She was near thirteen and her natural beauty was beginning to show. Boys stopped what they were doing and watched her walk by enthralled by her beauty.

Spot looked down from his "throne" at the girl. He immediately knew it was Ace and smiled with delight. Quickly he stumbled down to meet her. She extended her hand in the usual newsie greeting. He mimicked the action.

"So how ya been? Dat brudder 'a yours bein' good ta ya?"

"I'se doin' pretty good. You'se doin' good?"

"Yeah. Hey come on I'se gotta show ya somethin' cool." he said grabbing her by the hand and racing down the pier. They ran through the streets of Brooklyn as friends again.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by that day, at least for Ace. Her and Spot spent most of the day catching up with each other having not seen each other in nearly eight years. Soon however Ace looked up to see that it was getting dark. _Crap!_ she thought, _Race is gonna kill me!_

"Spot I'se wanna stay but I'se really gotta get back." she said collecting her things. She would definitely be late getting home. Spot walked her to the door and bid her farewell.

"Ya gotta come visit more often now dat I'se know you'se still alive!" he yelled at her as she ran up the street.

"Alright!" Ace yelled back. She hurried toward the bridge. As she rounded the corner she spied a newspaper on the ground. Figuring that she was already late she picked it up thinking she may as well try to sell it to somebody.

Crossing the bridge seemed to take forever with nobody on it. After about five minutes she'd finally reached Manhattan. An older gentleman was sitting on a bench across the street. He waved and motioned for her to come over.

Slowly Ace crossed the road against her better judgment. There was no one else around that Ace could see, they were all at home getting ready for bed.

"Excuse me young lady but I'd like to by that paper please."

"Shoah." she said exchanging the paper for a coin. Looking down she noticed it was a quarter, she also knew she didn't have change. "I'se don't got no change sir."

"Well then keep it." he said smiling. Ace thanked him and walked up the street. Soon however she felt a strange feeling. She turned around to see who was following her.

The street was empty and it was almost an hour past dark. _Race is gonna kill me! Why didn't I pay closer attention to the time?!_ she thought to herself walking on.

"Hey toots." came a sly voice from an alley. Ace kept walking hoping they'd leave her alone or she'd run into another newsie. A young boy only a year or two older than Race jumped out at her. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was trying to pull off a pink shirt.

"What do you'se want?"

"You…my brother and I want you." he said as an older boy closed her in. Ace stared into the faces of Oscar and Morris Delancy. Everything from their breath to the peach fuzz Morris called a moustache made her sick.

Oscar grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Morris came from behind and removed her hat throwing it on the ground. The two wrestled the young girl to the back of an alley. On their own Ace could hold her own but together they were too powerful for a girl of her age. Carefully Morris undid her braids and let her hair hang down in her face. Oscar's hand moved down her back and brought her up to his face for a kiss. She struggled free of the older boy's arms but was caught by the hair and dragged back.

A tear tolled down her cheek. Too scared to scream Ace became as limp as a rag-doll. Her mind fell on Race and what would happen if they ever found out that this happened. After about twenty minutes they were done and had left her to fend for herself. Slowly she re-buttoned her shirt and put her suspenders over her shoulder. After retrieving her hat she ran to the lodging house.

She bumped into Skittery, a newsies about Race's age. He looked at her and saw she was crying. Skittery knew Ace never cried, or at least she'd never been caught. She was shivering, even though it was in the middle of summer, so he put his arm around her trying to calm her down.

Ace fell into his arms and sobbed quietly. Her mind was racing. What would she do if the Delancy's bragged about it tomorrow? Skittery looked down at the young girl. He drew her into a hug trying to be nice. They stood there for about five minutes. When Ace finally calmed down enough to walk they headed down the street together.

As they neared the lodging house Skittery stopped her and looked her square in the eyes. He had to know what, or who, had made her cry.

"What happened ta make ya cry?"

"Nothin'…" she lied trying to believe what she said.

"Ace…you'se know ya can tell me."

"Sometimes I hate bein' a goil wit boys like da Delancy brudders around."

Skittery hugged Ace again his brown eyes searching the skies. In that instant he knew the Delancy's had raped her. _Those pigs! She's barely even thirteen. I'll murder them!_ he thought.

"Skittery…please don't tell the others." she said wiping her eyes and walking inside to face the fury of Race for being late.


	11. An arm full of pain

Skittery stood outside and smoked for a minute or two. _How could a girl so young be so strong? She's willing to cover for the Delancy's._ he thought to himself. After throwing his cigarette on the ground he went inside. Race was still giving is sister a talk, more like a yell, and all the newsies had gathered around to watch. She stood there taking the whole thing without saying a word of what had happened.

Ace met his eyes as he came in as if to remind him of his promise. He nodded and sat down to watch the show with the rest of the newsies.

"…Ace ya just can't break rules like dat! What if somethin' had happened ta ya? There's a lot of twisted people out dere waitin' for goils like you'se ta come along." Race was saying. Skittery wanted to tell him that he was right on the ball but hushed remembering his promise.

"I know Race and I'se real sorry. I'll nevah be late again."

"Race…let her alone. She was just catchin' up wit a good friend. You'd lose track 'a time too!" Blink pointed out.

"Shut up Blink! She ain't your sistah!" Race yelled at the boy. "Ace go ta bed we'se gotta work tomorrow." she nodded and headed upstairs followed by Dice.

"Ace…wait up! What was dat?! You'se never dis late an' ya nevah let Race walk all ovah ya." Dice said catching up to Ace and pulling her to a stop.

"It was nothin'. I'se just got delayed."

"By who?" Dice asked quickly. Ace looked at her dumbfounded and tried to laugh it off. "Ace don't try ta get out 'a dis. First ya come home late, second ya hair is down, ya NEVAH have ya hair down and third ya let Race walk all ovah ya so wat's up?!"

"…I…"

"Ace, you'se know you'se can tell me."

"…well…follow me." she said heading down the hall. The two girls climbed outside and sat on the fire escape. "Well…I met up wit Oscar an' Morris…an' well…" she started as tears dropped from her eyes. Dice knew what had happened.

"Dey forced ya didn't dey."

"Yeah, how did you'se know?"

"Remember a month ago when I'se came home late wit dat black eye? Dey caught up wit me and forced me too. I'se heard dat dey do it to all Manhattan goil newsies. Give dem a rush. Once ya turn 13 it's open season I mean whose gonna tell?"

"Will dey say anthing?"

"They'll bug ya 'bout it for a week or so. Like dey'll 'accidentally' bump inta ya."

"Race can't evah find out 'bout dis. Nevah!"

"I'se ain't gonna tell 'em if you'se wont tell 'bout me."

"Deal."

The two girls shook hands and headed back inside. Dice brought out her cards, hand-me-downs from Racetrack, and dealt out for poker. The night passed by and soon most were asleep. Ace lay awake for hours thinking of her day. Finally she rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Like usual the newsies woke at the crack of dawn and washed up for the day. Dice and Ace were the first ones ready so they decided to head out early. They received some bread from the nuns and sat by the distribution center gates to eat it. Within minutes their two least favorite people rounded the corner, the Delancy brothers.

"Hey Oscar look what we got here. My favorite and your favorite girl." he said pointing at Dice then Ace.

"You're right. Hey Ace can you meet me tonight same place as last night?"

"Shut up ya dirty rotten rat!" Dice yelled defensively.

Oscar pulled Ace up by the arms so her feet weren't touching the ground. Dice stepped forward to help her but was held back by Morris. Ace struggled to get down but Oscar only squeezed her arms harder. Without warning he threw her against the brick wall. She turned and charged him knocking him down. Wincing in pain he bounced up and twisted her arm behind her.

Newsies started to round the corner and seeing the conflict began running to assist the newsies. Seeing this threat Oscar made one swift movement and pulled Ace's arm in an upward motion. Ace let out a loud yell sending shivers down Race's spine. There was a loud popping noise as Oscar let her go, Ace fell to the ground cradling her arm in pain. Dice wiggled free to help her up.

"Let me see it." she said. Dice pulled back Ace's shirt collar on one side and saw a huge black bruise beginning to form. "Ya idiot ya just dislocated her shoulder! Hold on we'se gotta get'cha ta a doctor." she said as Race and Skittery landed two punches on the Delancy brothers. Dice carefully helped Ace up to her feet.

"Ace, you'se okay?!" asked Race frantically. Blink, Mush and Skittery were giving the Delancy brothers a good work over with their fists. They finished leaving the boys lying on the ground whimpering to see if Ace was okay.

"Have to have the boys fight your wars huh Ace? Can't take care of yourself...but then again you can't even perform like Dice could!" yelled Oscar.

"Learn to put up a better fight little girl." Morris added. He and Oscar entered the building to help their uncle get ready for the work day.

"Wat da heck was dat about?" Race asked.

"Nothin' just a fight." Dice said quickly. "Come on we'se need ta get her ta Kloppman she could lose the use of her arm." Ace, Dice, Race and Skittery headed back to the lodging house to find Kloppman. They carefully nudged her arm out of the shirt and he looked at it with a sad look in his eyes.

"Yep it's dislocated…I'm gonna have ta pull it out. Mind you'se it's gonna hurt like hell.

"Just do it." she said.

He grabbed hold of her arm and in one quick movement he pulled her arm down and back into place. Ace screamed bloody murder and sank to the floor. The others helped her up and Kloppman made her a makeshift sling to keep it in for the day. After wrapping some ice around the shoulder he sent them on their way. They got back as the line was near an end and each bought their papers to sell that day.


	12. Return to the Refuge

"Morning newsies! Wake up. Come on everybody get up time for work!" called Kloppman up the stairs.

Groans escaped many newsies mouths as they rolled out of bed and began getting dressed. They tramped downstairs with sleep showing in their eyes.

"Why do dap apes have ta come in so early?" asked Dice.

"Cause rich fellas said so." Jack answered sharply.

Kloppman bid them a fair well and the newsies headed down the street. The nuns game out bread and coffee as they passed them by. The circulation bell rang as they rounded the corner.

Dice and Ace fell into line behind Mush and Blink. Ace's arm was still in a sling and it pained her to move it. She looked at Oscar in the face as Morris counted out 50 papers for her. Wincing slightly she grabbed her stack and headed down the stairs.

Dutchy followed her and patter her back with congratulations. She smiled having faced her demons and began shouting out headlines.

Ace was done twice as fast, with some thanks to the sling. She wondered the streets of New York coming to stop on a familiar one, her old street. Their house was still there. It'd been sold and she could see the new children playing outside with their nannies near by.

She thought back on her life and found she remembered little of her history. True she'd only been 3 or 4 when her mother had died. Ace felt a sense of shame, nonetheless, for having forgotten her past.

Turning to leave she bumped into a young boy. He donned a blue shirt and his trousers were supported by red suspenders and he was clutching to a black cane. Ace stared into the face of her old friend Spot.

"Hi Spot. How's it goin?"

"Not ta bad. So me little birdies weren't lyin you'se is hurt." he said nodding at her arm.

"Not too bad. It'll be better tomorrow. Wat'cha doin' here?"

"Visitin' you. Come on lets get outta here before da cops show up." he said turning to leave. As his head turned he stared up into the cold blooded face of Warden Snyder. Beside him stood three cops. The two kids tried to make a break for it but Ace was caught quickly.

The cop grabber her hurt arm and pulled her back causing her to scream in pain. Spot doubled back to help his friend. Taking out his cane he tried to beat the cops back. The biggest cop smacked his head with the night stick a couple of times knocking him out.

"SPOT!" Ace yelled.

The cops hauled the two to the jail cart and after some immense difficulty they were on their way. They rattled through town heading for the refuge. Spot slowly woke up.

"Where am I what happened?" he said jumping up.

"You'se in da jail cart. We'se got attacked for no reason." Ace explained.

They sat in silence until two familiar faces passed them by. Dutchy and Skittery were watching the "carriage" go by.

"Dutchy, Skittery! Get Race!" Ace yelled out to them. Looking around they finally saw the yelling girls and ran to catch up.

"Ace wat'cha do?"

"Nothin' I'se swears."

The cart screeched to a stop and a cop jumped down and yelled at her to shut up, kicking at Dutchy and Skittery as he yelled.

"Get Race!" she yelled.

Both boys ran down the street toward sheepshead races.

* * *

"Alright get out of there!" yelled a cop pulling Ace and Spot out. Spot was stripped of his cane and slingshot as well has his marbles. They walked down a long stone hallway. Spiders crawled from wall to wall barely avoiding feet.

There were doors on the left and right sides of the hall that slowly passed by. Spot grumbled as they walked. Ace held her arm since they'd taken her sling form her. They came to a stop at the end of the hall by a door.

It creaked open and the newsies were pushed in. There was but one bed and from the dim lighting it appeared to be moth eaten. The covers were a laughing stock and it smelled as if someone had died in there.

"Enjoy." sneered the officer as he closed the door locking it in place. They stood looking at the door hoping he'd come back but thankful he didn't.

Spot paced the cell impatient. Ace stood by the window and looked out. Her heart panged with sorrow. _What if they won't come get us?_ she thought.

"I shouldn't be here! I'se da leader 'a Brooklyn!" Spot said furiously. He kicked the bed making it move slightly.

"Just relax!" Ace hissed at him. She struggled to open the widow. Fresh air slapped their faces and they breathed well for the first time in almost an hour.

* * *

Skittery and Dutchy raced down the streets of Manhattan. Sweat trickled down their faces and their breathing was quick. They rounded the corner to sheepshead and began looking frantically for Race. After a minute or so they located Bandit, Race's good friend.

"You'se seen Race?" Dutchy asked huffing and puffing.

"Naw, he went ta meet his sistah for lunch. Check Tibby's."

"With that the boys were off again. As they rounded the corner by Tibby's they spotted Race. He was talking with Jack and was looking around for his sister.

Jack pointed across the street at the two newsies as he saw them running. Skittery came to a stop in front of Jack with Dutchy beside him.

"You'se seen Ace? She was meetin' me here for lunch."

"She's…her an' Spot…"

"She didn't go ta Brooklyn did she?!"

"No…Snyder picked dem up. Dey's at da refuge" Dutchy said.

Racetrack went pale. His brown eyes filled with a fire red. Falling to his knees he let out a cry.

"We'll get dem out tonight!" said Jack.


	13. Dutchy's hour of fame

"Mealtime!" called a voice from a small crack in the door. Two rolls were pushed under followed by some meat.

Ace looked at the food. The meat looked as if it had been dropped and stepped on many times. As for the rolls they looked edible but when they were thrown at the table they broke the legs off.

Not feeling that hungry Ace left the food for Spot who left it for the rats. They, however, wouldn't even sniff at it. Ace resumed her post at the window looking for someone. Spot came over and peered out as well.

"Hey." he said pushing some stray hair out of her eyes. "We'll be fine. Dey'll come get us."

She looked up at him trying to believe what he'd said but she just couldn't. Her mind wondered back to her mother. The memories, however still faint, were becoming clearer.

Slightly tapping her shoulder Spot grabbed her attention. He was avidly looking out the window.

"Wat?" she asked. He pointed his finger out the window to the street below. Ace turned her head and looked. Four boys stood outside of the gates looking in. Cheering up Ace looked down at Jack, Skittery, Dutchy and "Race!"

"Dat's ya brudder?!"

"Yeah. Dat's good 'ole Race." the boys were looking around trying to find the room. "Should I'se yell down at 'em?"

"Quickly!"

"Racetrack!!" Ace yelled out the window. On the street below Race looked up and pointed at his sister. They were not the only ones, however, that heard her scream.

Warden Snyder burst in. He looked around at the two newsies. His piercing blue eyes starred them down. Spot stepped in front as if to protect Ace. Slightly laughing Snyder pointed at Spot and motioned for him to follow. Cautiously Spot exited the cell.

Ace went back to her vigil at the window. After a while she saw Spot leaving the gates of the refuge and joining the others. Her hopes rose knowing that both Spot and Race were out there to spring her. It was nearing nine and Ace was feeling a little tired.

She crossed the room to the moth eaten bed and laid down. After what seemed like only two minutes she awoke to a sharp pain in her side. Warden Snyder and two of his cronies stood over her.

"Get up." Snyder commanded in an almost whisper.

"Wat?" Ace asked still half asleep.

"What are you dumb? I said GET UP!" he said rapping her head with his "discipline" cane. Ace sat up rubbing her head. Surly it wasn't time for chores. The group walked up the hall and up a flight of stairs. They entered the outside world of the roof.

"Wat do ya want?!"

"Relax! Now I've got a couple questions for you. Where's your brother? Where's Nathan?"

"Why?"

"He stole something from me! Now where is he?"

"Race wouldn't steal anythin' specially from da likes 'a you'se?"

"Shut up!" he yelled and struck his hand across her face. "Now tell me where he is and maybe you can go home."

"NO!"

"Then you can rot in this place until you change your mind." he said slapping her face again. Passing the guards he nodded and two sinister smiles spread across their faces. Snyder stopped at the door and watched as the two giants advanced on Ace.

Even though Ace was hurt she still got in a few good punches but in the end it was two giants against one small girl. Finally after about five minutes they stopped. Ace fell to the ground panting.

"You'll find I can be very persuasive. We'll give you sometime to think about it." Snyder said as he and the cronies walked out the door. When they were gone a boy emerged from the shadow.

"Ace!" he said quietly. She looked over at the boy. His blonde hair fell in his face. Smiling he helped her up.

"Wat'ca doin up here?"

"I'se sent ta sneak in an' out 'a da shadows ta find a way inta da refuge an' ta ya room. Wait till da udders find out dat I'se found you'se instead." he explained.

"Dutchy…" she said wincing in pain, "I'se knew dere was a reason I'se liked you'se."

He smiled and blew some hair out of his eyes. "Can you'se walk?"

"Ta get outta here I'll do anthin!" she said and with Dutchy's help hobbled to the side.

"There's a ladder here. I'll go ahead so you'se don't fall." he said climbing over. Ace slowly eased over the wall and clung to the ladder. Slowly the two newsies descended the side of the building. Happy to get her feet back on the ground Ace danced a small silent jig. Dutchy laughed slightly trying to stay quite. He nodded for her to follow him.

With Dutchy as a crutch they slowly exited the refuge. After they were a couple blocks away Dutchy stopped them.

"Listen Ace. I'se know you'se hate ta be carried but we'se gotta get outta here. I'se can't let'cha go back ta da refuge I'se care 'bout ya too much. We'll be faster if I'se just carry ya kay?"

"You'se care bout me?"

"Yeah. Like da whole newsies population don't know. I'se got it bad for ya. When I saw Oscar hurt'cha I wanted ta kill him. Even when Race yells at'cha I'se get angry."

Ace looked up at the boy. He was only a year or so older than Ace but she felt as if he was years ahead of his time. In her head she knew she had it bad for him too. Slowly she raised her head and pressed her lips to his. _Much better than Oscar!_ she thought. Dutchy blushed but didn't draw away. They stood there for three minutes oblivious to the world.

"It's alright wit me if ya carry me." Ace said. Dutchy smiled and effortlessly scooped her into his arms. "But let me down before we go in kay?"

"Shoah."

Dutchy walked the rest of the way home with Ace in his arms. By the time they'd reached the lodging house Ace had fallen asleep. Slightly nudging her Dutchy woke her as promised.

"We'se here. Ya wanna walk in?"

She mumbled something Dutchy couldn't make out and drifted back to sleep. Dutchy shrugged and headed inside. The main room was empty; Dutchy felt that was a good thing so no one saw her being carried.

He made his way upstairs and down the hall stopping at the girls bunk room. Dice answered the door and quickly led Dutchy to Ace's bed. Laying her down gently both Dice and Dutchy got a look at Ace's face. Bruises were starting to form and cuts once hidden by the night were in plain view. Still Dutchy felt that she was the prettiest girl newsie there.

"She'll be fine."

Dutchy nodded and left Dice and the rest of the girls to taking care of Ace. He crossed the hall and entered the boys bunk room to find a rousing game of poker being played.

"Hey Dutchy. How's Ace?"

"She's…she could be better. Ace says not to worry bout her Race."

Racetrack hung his head. Blink tried to deal him in on a game but he refused. Jack told him that now that Dutchy had found a way in they could get Ace out tomorrow. Race knew that they were right; worrying about it wasn't going to help him.

Finally he decided to sleep and forget this day. As he dozed off his mind wondered. He kept thinking about what Oscar and Morris had said the day Ace got hurt. In an instant he was wide and awake and jumping out of bed.

"I'LL SOAK 'EM!!!"


	14. The plot

_AN: Sorry it's been taking me so long to finish these chapters in reality i have them all written it's just the matter of typing them and uploading them to the web. i'll be working harder to update more often_

_Please read and reply.

* * *

It took the combined strengths of Skittery, Dutchy, Blink, Mush, Bumlets, Jack and Spot to hold Racetrack back. He had shot up like a mad man yelling curses at the Delancy's._

"Wat happened?!" asked Eagle, a young girl newsies. She was half asleep having been woken by Racetrack's scream.

"Race's gonna kill da Delancey's but we'se don't know why." Blink said through gritted teeth. With a great effort the newsies pushed Race down.

"Race, wat happened?"

"Cowboy dem stinkin' Delancey's…I'm not positive but I tink dey…raped Ace and Dice!"

"Dey did." came Skittery's tentative voice.

"How do you'se know?!" demanded Race.

"Da night she was late she ran into me. She'd been cryin and told me she hated bein a goil wit da Delancey's around. She made me promise not ta tell ya nevah! But you technically figured it out for ya selves." Skittery said hanging his head in shame.

Racetrack held his head in his hands. After a minute of shacking it he got up. The others prepared to hold him back again.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" he cried.

"All due respect you'se all been stupid." Eagle said. All the newsies turned and looked at her. "Dem Delancey's have done every goil newsie older than 13 in Manhattan. Why do ya tink dey all come home late wit bruises all da time? Boys can be such idiots!" she said. Tapping her foot she waited for the reaction she wanted. When it didn't come she added in an impertinent tone, "So when was anyone gonna tell us dat Ace was back. And wat da heck happened to her looks like she got hit by a trolley."

Done bugging the boys she skipped back to the girls bunk room. Racetrack looked over to Dutchy who was hanging back in the corner.

"Dutchy?"

"Sorry but she needed da rest if you'se all knew she was here you'se all would want ta go see her and she ain't dat pretty right now." Dutchy said quickly trying to avoid eyes. Race stared at Dutchy and finally walked over to his bed to smoke his last cigar.

"As long as she's safe."

* * *

Ace woke the next morning with a horrendous headache. She rolled over and moaned softly trying not to wake anyone. Silently she slipped off the bed and into the washroom. Looking in the mirror she got a view of her face. 

There were bruises on her right eye and down her arms. She had a cut lip with dried blood and a gash on her cheek that had already been washed up once but had reopened. Her left cheek was swelled and purple. She rubbed her ribs and winced. Taking a washcloth she cleaned the rest of the blood from her face and hands. She slowly made her way down stairs to find Kloppman.

"Well hey there. I was just about to wake you all up."

"Kloppman, I'se tink I'se got broken ribs can ya doctor me up a bit?"

"Sure." he said and helped her get on a nearby table. Retrieving some tape he taped her ribs to keep them sturdy. "Alright now no fighting for a week or more got it?"

"Shoah, I'll wake 'em up for ya." she said sliding off the table. Slowly she climbed the stairs and yelled for the newsies to wake up.

One by one the groggy newsies stumbled out of bed. Upon seeing Ace they all rushed her with hugs and spit shakes.

"Race…"

He looked at her with pained eyes. His heart broke. _How could she have hidden this from me for so long?_ he thought. Standing up he came over and gave her a hug. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he held on to her for dear life.

"I'se so sorry Ace."

"For wat?"

"For yellin at'cha, for not protecting ya."

"Race it's okay. I'se a big goil."

"Dats just it you'se ain't all da big and you'se is a goil. Dem Delancey's gott be taught a lesson!"

The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. Boots jumped up at an opportunity to soak the Delancey's. Mush, Skittery and Dutchy punched their fists in their hands.

"Race, dere's something ya gotta know…"


	15. Baiting

_AN: this chapter is for my good friend Megan who can finally use the computer and internet again after like two months of grounding, Meg don't let your grades slip again! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Well…" Ace began.

"Wat, does it have'ta do wit da Delancey's?"

"No 'a course not! Well I'se don' tink so. Snyder's lookin for ya. He says ya stole something from him. You'se didn't, did ya?"

"I'se don' steal anything! Snyder must've left da nut house a little ripe."

The room burst with laughter. Ace walked over and stood by Dutchy who put his arm around her waist. Race looked at them curiously. Other newsies watched as Race advanced on them.

"Ace…" he started. The room went quite even the crickets stopped chirping. "…good choice." he said nodding at Dutchy. "Okay so dis is wat's gonna happened." he said as the others gathered around.

* * *

Two weeks had flown by for the newsies. Ace's "battle" scars had faded and she was running around again. Her and Dutchy had grown close and could be seen selling together almost every day. 

Race's plan was on every newsies mind. Everyone was ready for the Delancey's to get their pay back. Ace and Dice were the only nervous newsies about the whole plan. After weeks of waiting Race announced it was time.

"Dice, Ace you'se know wat ta do today right?"

"Don' worry Race we'se know wat ta do." Dice replied. Her and Ace walked out the door and onto the street. They headed toward the circulation center. They sat by Horace Greenly's statue and looked across the street.

"Dice…are you'se nervous?"

"Yeah. Wat if it fails. Wat if dey bring cops wit 'em?"

"Why can't da boys just drop it?"

"Cause dey gotta protect da goils, well most 'a da goils, includin' you'se, been raped two or more times."

"How'd you'se know bout dat?"

"Ya gotta remember I'se know when somethin is buggin ya. Last week ya turned down poker wit da guys."

"Oh, do dey know?"

"Dere guys."

"Alright dere dey come…let's get dis ovah wit."

Dice looked up the street to see the Delancey brothers come into view. She cringed at what they were about to do. Reluctantly the girls started over to the gates talking of their plans for that night.

"…all we'se gotta do is make shoah we'se back on time an' no one'll know where we'se were."

"Dice wat if Race notices I'se gone? He'll flip if I'se late again."

"Don' worry I'se know a short cut through McKnott alley we'll be home befoah he knows you'se gone."

Oscar listened avidly to the conversation he was eavesdropping on. Without warning Dice looked over at the two boys.

"Do you'se think dey heard?" she quickly asked Ace.

"If dey did dey wouldn't tell anyone. An' dey didn' hear other wise dey'd start hassling us." Ace whispered back.

"Ladies may we say you look lovely today. And I'm certain Oscar and I can keep your secret, for a price." Morris sneered.

"Crap dey heard! Wat do ya want?" Dice asked.

"Meet us at McKnott alley, alone. Tonight" Morris said.

"No way!" Ace cried. The four turned to see newsies rounding the corner.

"Then we'll tell Race. And we'll make sure he believes us but saying you're meeting us!" Oscar said taking a step forward.

"Fine…we'll be dere…alone around ten." Dice said giving Ace a deadly look. Oscar turned around and walked by Ace stopping to squeeze her arm gently, she shivered. Morris stopped by Dice, pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. After he'd gone she gagged and started spitting. "Dat was da grossest ting I've evah done!"

"Ace…" Oscar said running back up to her, "Don't worry I won't hurt you again, if you be good." he turned and ran to catch up with his brother.

Racetrack reached the girls with an anxious look.

"McKnott's tonight." Ace said on the verge of tears. Dutchy wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. Mush walked over to Dice and stood by her side.

"Ya nervous?"

"Yeah an' scared. You'll protect us right?"

"Race, Dutchy, Skitt an' I won't let nothin happen ta you'se two I promise."

Dice nodded and walked closer to Mush. Shivering slightly Mush brought her into a hug. The newsies looked on as the "bait" was comforted with promises of safety. Dutchy kissed the top of Ace's head and Racetrack rubbed her shoulder. Skitt gave a personal promise of safety to each of the girls followed by a spit shake, the highest of all promises. One thing was for sure in Ace and Dice's minds, Oscar and Morris wouldn't know what hit them.


	16. True Family

Ace and Dice walked away from the newsies and headed toward McKnott Alley. They walked slowly dreading the next happenings.

"Dutchy, Mush…you'se two get da goils outta dere as soon as it gets started. I'se don' want dem ta get hurt."

"You'se got it Race."

"Shoah ting."

"Is everybody ready?"

"Let's do it." said Spot, he and some of his best fighters had come to help the Manhattan newsies teach the Denlacey's a lesson.

The Manhattan newsies nodded and they set out to get the Delancey's. To Race the walk seemed to take forever and every movement caught his attention.

"Race…don' worry. Dey'll be fine. We'se even got some 'a Brooklyn on our side." Jack said trying to calm him down. They rounded the corner and saw Oscar and Morris stop the girls. Race's heart beat a thousand times a second. They stayed in the shadows and inched forward. Soon they could hear Oscar and Morris talking.

"So you showed up…good choice." Oscar said. His hand reached out and grabbed Ace's arm. "Where's your brother now? He'll never find out, you've already been silenced. So have you. To think you think they care about you."

"Where's Mush babe?" Morris spat. "Where's Dutchy? Or Race or any of the other newsies?"

"They've got twice da guts as you'se two spineless weasels will evah have!" Dice said coolly.

"Wat do ya want Oscar!" Ace hissed.

"You know what I want baby. Come on!" he said as Morris and him struggled to get the girls down the alley. Race motioned for the newsies to move in. Spot circled around the back with his "sling shot army." The Manhattan newsies went up the front making escape impossible.

Oscar and Morris were too busy keeping hold of the girls to notice the legion of newsies advancing on them. Morris knocked off the girls' hats and let their hair out of the braids.

"Wat'cha doin?"

Oscar looked up to see the newsies coming closer. Racetrack was leading the newsie "mob."

"Morris, what do we do?"

"Shut up!"

The newsies stopped a couple of feet from the Delancey brothers. Oscar tightened his grip on Ace's arm and Morris pulled Dice backwards. Racetrack stepped forward.

"Let 'em go." he said calmly. Oscar looked to his brother who had already released Dice. Turning around he faced the horde of newsies keeping a tight hold on Ace's arm. "I said let 'em go!"

Oscar pushed his luck and stepped backwards taking Ace with him. Spot jumped down from the fire escape landing right behind him.

"Let her go Delancey!"

Oscar, knowing he was trapped, threw Ace forward. Ill prepared for the shock Ace flew forward coming to stop in Race's arms.

"You'se okay?"

"Yeah."

Out of the giant mass stepped two newsies, Mush and Dutchy. Mush reached Morris and in two swift movements gave him a left and right hook.

"Dis is for Dice! An' dis is for Ace. Don' evah come near dem again!" he said in-between punches.

Dutchy grabbed Oscar by the collar and after landing two punches he threw him to the ground. "If you'se evah come near Ace or Dice again you'se as good as dead!"

Mush and Dutchy, having got their anger out on the Delancey's, kept their promise to Race and took the girls away from the fight.

With Ace and Dice safe the newsies attacked Oscar and Morris. Punches, kicks and marbles were thrown and shot. Soon the Delancey's were begging for mercy. Pie Eater and Snoddy ripped their clothes off, leaving them in their long johns. Blink and Skittery tied them up and then after kicking some dirt on them the newsies left, disposing of the clothes a couple of streets over.

* * *

Dutchy put his arm around Ace and Mush mimicked the action with Dice. They walked in silence toward the lodging house. Ace sniffled slightly as they walked along. 

"Ace don' worry bout da udders dey'll be fine." Dutchy said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah." Mush agreed.

They entered the lodging house solemnly. Dutchy led Ace up the stairs and into the boys bunk room followed by Mush and Dice. Sitting down on two different beds the boys faced the girls.

"Just relax. Dey'll be home soon." Mush said. Dice watched him tirelessly. After a minute or two she let out an exacerbated sigh.

"Wat?" Mush asked.

"Boys are idiots." she said getting up and walking over to him. He looked over at Dutchy confused. Sitting down Dice brought her lips to his. "I'se been waitin' for ya." she said after parting.

Ace looked at Dutchy and patted her hand on the bed beside her. He came over giving Dice and Mush room for their make-session which had just started. Looking him in the eye she waited. Getting the hint he leaned forward and set sparks off with a kiss. Electrified Ace and Dutchy started their own make-out party.

Dutchy leaned in toward Ace. His hand moved up her leg while the other held her head. She let her hands lay on the bed, her muscles went numb. Her mind raced she couldn't remember being this happy. _Way better than Oscar!_ Both pairs of newsies were so into their kissing sessions that they didn't hear the door open or the creak of the stairs as the newsies tramped up them.

"Wat do ya know…Dutchy and Mush got dere own action!" called a voice they knew as Skittery. All four newsies looked up in shock and embarrassment. Ace looked toward Race to find his expression. Nothing. He walked over and she stood up waiting for the fight.

"Don't you'se evah…" he began. Dutchy prepared to run. "…hurt me little sistah. An you'se better nevah get her pregnant! Got it?"

"Shoah ting."

The newsies laughed and made cat calls and wolf howls for Dutchy and Mush. Race smiled at his sister knowing well enough he had to let go sometime and that Dutchy was a good person who'd take care of Ace.

* * *

"Is dere any more? Come on tell da rest of da story!" demanded Snitch. 

"I'se thought you'se didn't wanna hear da story. Anyways dats da rest of it. Dere is no more ta dis story, it hasn't ended yet but it will, someday."

"Come on Ace please, what happened ta you'se and Dutchy? What did Race steal from Snyder"

"Well...well we haven't broken up yet and da Snyder ting is a whole nudder story, maybe I'll tell ya dat story tomorrow...now come on Kloppman'll have me head if you'se guys don' get ta bed soon. Good night you'se guys."

"Night Ace, Dutchy, Race." called many of the younger newsies some even came to give them hugs good night as if they were really related. Race smiled at these actions.

"Ya know Ace...I tink we finally found us a family dat cares bout us."

Ace smiled at Race who knew that her and Dutchy wanted a little alone time to say good night. Being a good sport he bid them a good night and headed upstairs. Dutchy crossed the room and sat beside Ace. He leaned over and kissed her with the same intensity of the night they beat the Delancey's up. After their good night Ace went upstairs and went to bed.

_I've got the prettiest, funniest and greatest girl out there _Dutchy thought. He smiled and headed upstairs and he too went to bed dreaming of the days to come and of the happy times he and Ace were to have.

* * *

_AN: This is my last chapter in this story. I'm thinking of writing another story with these characters and answer some of the questions i left out there. i hope you enjoyed my version of Racetracks history (even though it evolved into a soap opera type story)_


End file.
